


"new kid"

by floralcriss



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Closted!Connor, F/F, F/M, Highschool!Coliver, Highschool!HTGAWM au, M/M, it's only stuff about connor talking about how cute ollie is though lmao, lila is connor's beard so if u don't really like that just back away, o yeah theres alot of cursing so BEWARE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralcriss/pseuds/floralcriss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So there's a new kid. </p><p>And apparently Connor has never heard of him. </p><p>And he's just really fucking cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"new kid"

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on a prompt sent to me on tumblr: 'i saw your badboy!connor thing so could you do another highschool au where connor sees oliver and starts gawking over him??? ty!'  
> [here](http://walshbottoms.co.vu) is my tumblr  
> [here](http://walshbottoms.co.vu/tagged/mills%20writes) you can see more of my writing   
> [here](http://walshbottoms.co.vu/post/113704137934/can-you-do-the-badboy-coliver-high-school-au-where) is the badboy!connor thing  
> don't forget to give feedback!!
> 
> warnings for minor libecca and lauraela???

Connor had it all honestly.

He was the goalie in his school’s soccer team, he had rich parents, got straight A’s and he was pretty sure he got a full scholarship to three different colleges, oh yeah, he also had a girlfriend.

Connor didn’t mind Lila at all, he liked her, they’re parents were friends before they were even born, it was nice to have her around, and plus they were helping each other hide the fact that they were both  _gay_.

Connor was faithful to his head cheerleader girlfriend, but he couldn’t say the same about Lila, Connor nearly passed out once Lila had told Connor about the  _shenanigans_  that Rebecca and her did.

Not that Connor had anything to against Rebecca. They sat at the same table at lunch, Rebecca being the kicker of the football team and all, but it was a bit odd to see the girl who kicked you in the balls back in seventh grade dating your best friend.

Connor still couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that Lila had seen someone else naked. Yet here he was, a fucking closeted homosexual virgin while Lila, who was  _2 months_  younger than Connor, was  _fingering_ someone.

So, Connor guessed he didn’t have it all, everyone just assumed he did.

Connor sighed and pulled his head out the locker to see a little 5′5″ pixie walking his way, head held high.

And there comes Michaela.

Connor quickly cracked his knuckles, before straightening his back by rolling his shoulders. Currently, Michaela was wearing a, Middleton High: Debate Club, sweater with a navy skirt and knee high socks. Connor watched as Michaela strutted down the hallway as her daddies owned the hallwa- no, just daddy now. Michaela grew up in Washington, where Dad One (he thinks), worked as a senator, but as once Michaela aged to 10 years old, her and her dads moved to Pennsylvania, where Laurel, Lila, and Connor lived. It was just this summer that Michaela’s dads had gotten a divorce. Connor had tried to look pass Michaela’s constant blabber politics and Obama and Clinton, but he still couldn’t see why Laurel was appealed to Michaela at all.

“Hello Connor, how are you doing today?” Michaela had asked, as if she wanted an answer, but before Connor could open his mouth Michaela continued talking, “So, Laurel is using study hall to do a project with a friend and that means she can’t walk me to AP Science, which we both have so I was wondering if I could walk with you, and talk to you about things.”

Connor shrugged, there was no reason to deny Michaela, except for the fact that she might ask him about who he is going to vote for next year. He grabbed his science textbook and a random notebook praying it was the right one, and followed Michaela down the hall, draining out everything see was saying. They had gotten into the class fast enough, barely making it into a seat before the bell rung, Connor taking a seat next to Michaela.

“Good afternoon, class.” Ms. Winterbottom greeted.

Connor didn’t need a cue anymore, he tuned out using his pencil to doodle on the top of the desk. He had finished drawing two dogs before he looked at the time and about 10 minutes had already passed, huh.  

Connor quickly opened his notebook, and began drawing a flower, before Michaela had violently kicked his shin.

“Right, Connor?” Michaela looked over at him, with a fake smile plastered on her face.

“Uh, yeah…?”

“Alright, but be back by the end of class.” Ms. Winterbottom stated, turning around to write something on the board.

“Come,” Michaela hissed, “Get your stuff, hurry.” Connor did as told, then following

“Where are we going?” Connor asked, once they were in the hallway. Michaela dragged his arm to the Atticus Hall, moving towards the library.

“We’re the top students in the class, I asked if we could go to the library and read ahead on our own.” Michaela had finally said, once they were inside. Connor watched as Michaela bolted to the Reference Section, the place Laurel and her usually sat.  Connor followed, seeing that Michaela had already made it and had her chair scooted right next to Laurel’s.

Across the table sat a boy. Not just any boy, a cute boy. Oh god, he was adorable. He had coke bottle glasses and everything. Who let this motherfucker on earth, holy shit. The boy wore a sweater, with slacks, who wore slacks these day? Well apparently, this adorable, sweet, moth-

“Connor.” Laurel voice said, breaking Connor’s thoughts.

Oh god, he had been staring. The kid was blushing now, oh he was cute. The boy had his legs criss-crossed on the chair, now that’s fucking adorable. The kid was turning red, and like, really red now. Holy shit, he was super, cute.

“Connor.” Laurel said, a little louder this time, she got up and pulled Connor away from the table dragging him behind a bookshelf.

“What’shisname?’ Was the first thing that came out of Connor’s mouth, once she was done pulling his arm.

“Connor, you were gawking at the him, I’m not telling you his name, you’re probably gonna start cyber stalking him.” Laurel sighed, rolling her eyes a little.

“How long has he been here? How come I didn’t notice him?” Connor basically demanded, his voice coming off as a bit whiny, Laurel just laughed.

“He’s been here since the school year started, Connor.”

Connor didn’t notice this cutie for a month and a half? Holy shit, Connor ha-

“Connor, please don’t go after Oliver–” Connor tuned out once Laurel said his name.

His name was perfect, holy shit. Oliver Walsh, or maybe Connor could change his last name to Olive–. Fuck, he didn’t know Oliver’s last name.

“–okay?” Laurel finished, whatever she was saying.

Connor shrugged, “I wasn’t listening to you, but I’m gonna introduce myself to Oliver.” He smirked, and barely getting out of Laurel’s grasp.

Connor walked over the the table, grabbing the Laurel’s chair and placing it in next to Oliver, he sat on the backward-facing chair, resting his arms on the top of the backrest.

Interrupting whatever Michaela was saying to Oliver, he spoke. “Hi, I’m Conrad Jonathan Walsh, I go by Connor, but you can call me anything you’d like.” Connor paused, staring into Oliver’s blushing face. God, he was even cuter up close, holy shit, who knew. “So can I get a surname, Oliver?”

“Oliver, no, don’t.” Laurel said, pulling the chair out from Connor, which made Connor bang his head on the table as he fell, since Laurel had pulled it out from  the side.

“Oh, god, are you okay?” Oliver asked, he looked concerned, shit shit, his voice.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Connor replied, getting on his knees, rubbing his head. “Oliver.” He couldn’t help himself, his name was Oliver.

“C-can I do anything that will make it hurt less?” Oliver softly questioned, with Laurel rolling her eyes.

“You can kiss it better,” Oliver’s face got redder, if that was even possible. “Or you can just kiss me. Like on the lips.” Connor smirked, getting up. “A surname could make it feel better, also.”

“Okay, Conrad, that’s enough,” Laurel said, pushing Connor out the area, before hearing _‘I thought he was dating Lena Standard._ ’  
Connor sighed, he was gonna have to catch this Oliver again, soon.

*~

So apparently Oliver was in two of Connor’s classes, and he still didn’t notice him there in that one and a half months that he went to Middleton.

The first class, Connor discovered, was computer tech. He was really fucking adorable when he looked concentrated, god.

Connor turned around back to his computer, staring at his screen.

“Oh buddy, you got it bad.” Wes, a one of his teammates for soccer, laughed.

Wes was pretty cool. Lila, Laurel, and him had also grew up with him, they didn’t really hang out much since Wes hung out with Asshole Asher. Wes was also Connor’s first crush, which was embarrassing. He was also one of the people who knew Connor’s sexuality.

“Shut up.” Connor rolled his eyes, lightly punching Wes in the arm.  
“Hey, you want his attention?” Wes wiggled his eyebrows. Connor blushed.  
“Sure you know, just don’t do anything stupid.” Connor’s face turning even redder.

“Alright!” And Wes took his keyboard, pressed a few buttons, and shit. Wes just jacked up the screen. “Enjoy!” Wes whispered, with a wink.

Connor panicked, he didn’t know what to do. “Um, Mr. Delfino? My computer just went wanky.” Connor called out with his hand raised.

“Oliver, just fix it for me.” Delfino called out, not even bothering to look at which student said it.

Wes knew what he was doing.

“Sure, Mr. D.” Oliver replied, before blushing and walking over to Connor’s computer, who scooted over so Oliver could access the keyboard.

He stood there typing. Ears, turning to it’s original color instead of blood red.

“You can sit on my lap, if your legs get tired.” Connor smirked, leaning back a little.

“I’ll pass.” Oliver quietly answered. So it wasn’t all the time that Oliver stumbled over his words, Connor kept that in mind.

Connor watched as Oliver paused at sometimes and starred at the screen, then resumed typing. God, this motherfucker was gonna kill Connor with his adorableness.

After a few minutes Oliver stopped typing and turned around to face Connor. “Done.” Oliver soon began walking over to his seat, before turning his head back around. “And Wesley, I saw what you did.”

Wes began cackling. So everyone knew Oliver? And not Connor? What was this bullshit??

Class, unfortunately ended, and everyone was leaving expect Wes and Oliver. So Connor left too.

Once he was out the classroom he stopped at the closest locker with the nearest jock to talk about sports and girls.

He watched Wes and Oliver exit the classroom together out the corner of his eye, laughing about something. They walked pass Connor, talking about Pokemon. God, Oliver was a dork.  He couldn’t help himself but stare at Oliver’s back. Well that was an exaggeration, Connor was looking  _way_  below Oliver’s back, god he had a nic-

“Dude, are you gay?” The kid asked, almost getting up into Connor’s face.

“Dude, no.” Connor lied, he leaned closer, “I’m just checking out our next victims.”

The dude’s face lit up. “You into bullying again?”

“Maybe.” Connor fibbed, watching Oliver and Wes dissapear down the hallway. “I gotta go.”

The second class they had was English, and he was super good at holding a pencil, and he was left-handed.

Oh, what would sex feel like because Oliver was left-handed? What if he had to jac-

Connor immediately thought of Rebecca’s boobs, and calmed the fuck down. He didn’t even know if Oliver was gay.

It had to be illegal to look that cute in high school.

Connor still didn’t understand why he hadn’t noticed Oliver? He’s never heard his name once in this class, at least he thinks he hasn’t.

“Ahem, Mr. Walsh.” Mrs. Keating coughs, getting Connor’s attention away from the back of Oliver’s head.

“Yes?” Connor replied, trying to act casual. “Can you please rephrase the question?”

Keating sighed, “What is the overall moral of Romeo and Juliet?”

Connor wanted to roll his eyes. Was the question that simple?   _Don’t be straight, heteros do anything for a good fuck_ , was what came out of Connor’s mouth instead of something simple.

He covered his mouth.

Holy shitballs.

“Detention.”

He took a quick look at Oliver, who was smiling, before being ushered out the room by Mrs. Keating.

_Worth it._

*~

Lunch, it was lunch time and Lila was holding his hand on the jock table with Rebecca giving him death stares.

Connor looked around, at the “academics” they called themselves, the rest of the jocks usually settled on the word “geeks,” but Michaela and Laurel sat there, so academics it was.

Oliver wasn’t sitting there with them.

Library.

He would be at the library, wouldn’t he? Yeah.

Connor looked over to Lila. “I’m not feeling good, I’ll go to the nurse and see what’s wrong.” He lied. She just nodded, as he got his things and quickly walked to the library.

Yep, there he was.

Connor almost ran over there and jumped on his face, but that would be inappropriate, so he didn’t do that. Instead, he calmly walked over and took a seat, where there was a chair in between them.

“Well, hello.” Connor greeted. Oliver looked up, confused instead of flustered.

“Um, hi, Conrad Jonathan Walsh.” Oliver replied back, slightly blushing.

“So about that surname, do you have one?” Connor asked, smiling.

“Yes, I do have one.” Oliver answered, fiddling with his pencil.

“Well, can you tell me what is your surname?”

“Hey, um, Connor?” He was changing topics,  _abort abort abort_.

“Yeah?” Connor smoothly said, trying not to blush from how Oliver said his name.

“Aren’t you dating someone?” Oliver questioned, pushing his glasses back up on his nose. “Like, a girl?”

Connor sighed, “We’re both gay and we’re each other’s beards, its fine. She’s fucking Rebecca Sutter.”

“Oh.” Oliver let out. “Wait, so you’re ga-” Oliver paused and let out another ‘oh’ as he saw Connor’s raising smile.

“Come on, Oliver.” Connor smirked, cocking his head to the side. “We can double date with Lila and Rebecca, it’ll be fun, and we can have dinner’s at each others house!”

“We can double date with Laurel and Michaela too.” Oliver chuckled, making Connor the one blushing.

Wait.

Laurel and Michaela were dating?

This was news.

So he said what he was thinking aloud.

“They were dating since freshman year.” Oliver shrugged, being the one able to smirk.

Connor flashed back to when they were 14.

_“We’re girlfriends now,” Michaela giggled, while Laurel softly punched her in the shoulder._

Well shit. They were on they were on their senior year.

“I just thought they meant that they were friends.” Connor sighed, slightly throwing his head back.

Oliver laughed, grinning at Connor.

The bell rung, fuck that piece of shit bell.

“Bye Conrad.” Oliver waved leaving the library.

Well doodlesticks.

*~

Connor caught Laurel in the hallway.

“So, can you tell me more about Mister Oliver?”

“No, because what is going to happen, is that you come out to your father, once you are with Oliver, and your father, who is going to get mad at you, but since you will be with him coming out, he is going to get mad at you  _and_  Oliver, and we can’t risk that because Oliver is my friend.” Laurel said, whilst making hand motions in the air.

“And I’m not?” Connor inquired, cocking his head.

“Yeah, at least Oliver doesn’t leave a social groups for another group who despises our group!” Laurel said, walking down the hallway to her next class, Connor following her down.

“Well, I don’t even call you guys geeks! I don’t see what the big deal is!”

“You don’t even know that Michaela and I were dating!”

“Yes I do!” Connor defending himself. “I do so know!”

“Oh yeah?” Laurel asked, stopping to turn around while and crossing her arms. “When did we start dating?”

“When we were 14, Michaela said something about you two being girlfriends.”

“You knew that long?”

“Yeah! Because I’m a good friend.” Connor hufffed, almost sticking his nose in the air.

“You are five years old, Conrad Jonathan, you are five years old.” Laurel rolled her eyes.

“Well at least  _I_  don’t roll my eyes, every ten seconds.” Connor smirked.

“I don’t smirk and raise my eyebrows, every ten seconds either, but you know.” Laurel laughed, as Connor put a hand on his heart, looking offended.

They were basically  _children._

“Can you please tell me about Oliver though?” The smile on Laurel’s face died as she said one word.

“No.”

*~

Connor was missing practice because he spoke his mind in English, that was bull. Connor sat in the small classroom, waiting for Parks to get back. He was doodling in his notebook possible names for children (for he and Oliver of course).

So this what a crush felt like.

“-got it Hampton?” Parks yelled, pushing a kid inside the room. Connor didn’t even bother to look at the kid.

“Yes, ma’am.” Came out a chuckle from the kid -- wait, he knew that voice.

“I’ll be back? Alright?” Parks said as Connor turned around to see Oliver. Oliver  _Hampton_. Oh shit, Connor felt as he passed a mission on a video game, or even earned a medal for doing something so simple.

Maybe missing practice was worth it.

Parks waved her index finger at Connor, “No funny business, Walsh.” then left, leaving Connor and Oliver in the same room alone

“So, what did you do?” Connor giggled, yes he  _giggled_ , watching Oliver take the seat next to him. This was a different Oliver then the one he met this morning, because this Oliver  _knew_  what he was doing.

“I walked on the grass when it said ‘ _no walking on the grass_.’” He just casually says, shrugging his shoulders.

“You  _wanted_  to get detention, didn’t you?” Connor almost laughs, smiling at the other boy.

“Well where else could we talk without Laurel stopping you and the bell ringing? And plus, we can’t double date with the girls if we’re not dating.”

Oh. 

Ohh.

_Ohhh._

“Yeah a date, a date, yeah a date would be cool.” Connor rambles, “A date would be amazing.” And Oliver smirks, because he knows what he’s doing.

“A date.”

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog on tumblr](http://walshbottoms.co.vu/post/117643805119/i-saw-your-badboy-connor-thing-so-could-you-do)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> hope you enjoyed! don't forget to give feedback! ;)


End file.
